If The Sun Never Shone, Part Eight
by fAiRyDuSt
Summary: Scott and Shelby give in to temptation. Auggie meets up with an old friend. Juliette goes back to her old habits. And Daisy arrives at Horizon.


If The Sun Never Shone, Part Eight  


  
**Author's Note-There is some mild drug references. Other than that I hope you enjoy.  
  


****  
  


Scott and Shelby were walking back from McDonalds hand in hand. Kat had to go to work, so it was just them. Something caught Scott's eye.  
  
"Uh..Shel, I need a gram badly." Scott told Shelby.   
  
Shelby herself was tempted, "Scott, no."  
  
"Shelby, just one gram."   
  
Shelby sighed lightly, "Scott don't get caught. I'll be waiting."   
  
"OK. Be careful." He told her looking at the dealer.   
  
Scott ran into an alley, "Hey man."  
  
"Yo, anyone watching?" A scruffy looking man said.   
  
Scott looked around, "Nah. I need a gram."  
  
"You with the cops pretty boy?" The dealer questioned Scott.  
  
Scott yelled, "No. I'm in a hurry aight? How much?"   
  
"One hundred." The guy said.   
  
Scott yelled, "One hundred? You've got to be kidding!"  
  
"You said you were in a hurry. Pay up or your out of luck." The guy said.   
  
Scott handed him the hundred dollar bill, "Aright give me the gram."  
  
"Not so fast. Your coming with me. " A cop appeared from the other side of the alley.  
  
Scott looked at the dealer who had tried to escape but couldn't, "What is happening?"   
  
Shelby appeared at the other end of the alley, "You ready Scott," She turned to him to see he was being handcuffed, "Damnit Scott!"   
  
The cop was telling Scott his rights. Shelby ran up to them.   
  
The cop looked at her, "You in on this?"  
  
Shelby just stared at Scott. She couldn't talk.   
  


****  
  


Auggie and Juliette were still sitting at the booth at McDonalds. They were sharing a soda.  
  
"Shelby was pretty." Auggie stated.  
  
Juliette shrugged, "Yeah if you like the mean types. I could tell she didn't like me. She kept calling me Julie. I don't know what Scott found in her."   
  
"Someone is jealous." Auggie hummed.   
  
Juliette shook her head, "I don't think so. I think your jealous of Scott anyway." Juliette said with an evil smile.  
  
"Maybe twig, but, I have no reason to be jealous. I'm am the real deal." Auggie answered.  
  
"The real muchacho, Augusto?" Juliette mocked him. She scrunched her nose and leaned in to kiss him.   
  
While they were kissing Auggie noticed a guy he knew from the streets. The guy signaled for Auggie to come over.  
  
"Hey Jules. One minute, aright?" Auggie asked.  
  
Juliette nodded, "Alright I need to go to the bathroom anyway."   
  


****  
  


Auggie seemed to be arguing with the guy.  
  
"I'm not doing that anymore." Auggie said shaking his head.  
  
The guy handed him the wrapped bag, "Just once meat. This will be the last time."  
  
"No way amigo. I'm trying to be cool now." Auggie said pushing away the bag.  
  
The guy laughed, "Yeah going out with that prom queen. What has happened to you?"  
  
"I'm starting over Paul." Auggie answered.  
  
Paul didn't seem pleased, "Your abandoning your family man. I helped you on the streets when no one else could care. You owe me!"  
  
Auggie seemed to be debating, "Aright. But this is the last time Paul."   
  
"Here you go and thanks man. Now you know where it drop it off." Paul said handing him the bag and running off.  
  
Auggie seemed disappointed by his decision, "Yeah. Anytime man."  
  


****  
  


Juliette kneeled on the floor of the bathroom. She locked the bathroom door so no one could get in. She rubbed her stomach. Her mothers words kept running through her head.   
  
"And you know that I want you looking your best." "I am so disappointed in you. You embarrassed me!" "Your looking good Juliette. How much did you lose 3-4 pounds?" kept running through Juliette's mind.   
  
The only way her mother would be happy is if she looked perfect, Juliette kept reminding herself. She pulled her hair out of her face, and wiped away her tears. She then stuck her finger in her mouth and gagged.  
  
Juliette then opened the stall. She looked at herself in the mirror. She still wasn't completely satisfied but, she couldn't do much more.   
  


****  
  


Daisy and Ezra are sitting in the back seat of Peter's jeep. Daisy's palms were sweaty. Ezra could sense her tension.  
  
"You OK, Daisy?" Ezra whispered.  
  
"Oh couldn't be better." Daisy said sarcastically.  
  
Ezra smiled at her. Over the past week he found her more and more attractive. They had never done anything but talk. And he knew it wasn't his place to kiss her. He didn't even know her feelings. She probably felt nothing he told himself. He never found himself attractive. Cute possibly, his curly hair and tiny body always had people calling him adorable and cute. But that was in a puppy dog cute way, not Ryan Phillippe cute way.   
  
"Well, we are almost there." Ezra answered.  
  
Daisy smiled at him. Daisy found Ezra more and more attractive. He always knew the right thing to say. But, he probably just thought of her as a friend. All they ever did was talk. And that was about their messed up parents and their screwed up lives, nothing about their dating status. He probably felt nothing she told herself. She never thought she was pretty. She never dated either. Her independence intimidated guys. She also felt that the way she dressed and looked might turn them away. Deep down she was beautiful, with the make-up or not. She was the same person. The ultra sarcastic, witty, outspoken 16 year old teenager.   
  
"OK." Daisy said back.  
  


****  
  


Juliette walks out to Auggie. She sees he has a bag. She runs over to him.  
  
"Auggie, what's in the bag?" She says cheerfully.  
  
Auggie quickly grabbed her hand and started walking, "Its nothing Jules."  
  
"Did you get me a gift? Oh Auggie you didn't have to." Juliette said trying to get the bag from him.  
  
Auggie pushed her hand away, "Its not for you Jules. Sorry."   
  
"Well, then what is it?" Juliette pried.  
  
Auggie looked at her. He didn't want to lie to her, but he couldn't tell her the truth either.   
  
"Its for someone else." Auggie said brushing it off.  
  
Juliette shrugged, "Well, I was think we should look for an apartment together. I mean Scott, Shelby and Kat live together."  
  
"Not in the same bed though Jules. And Scott just told Shelby right then he wanted to move in with her."  
  
Juliette looked hurt, "You don't want to live with me Auggie?"  
  
"I think living on the streets is better. Always on the move." Auggie answered.  
  
"Well, I like where we are its pretty safe. And I think that Kat, Shelby and I could become friends." She stated.  
  
Auggie laughed, "I thought you said she was mean."  
  
"Well, she is but, I don't care." She said again.   
  
Auggie smiled and kissed her.   
  


****  
  


Peter drove up to Mt. Horizon. It was up in the mountains. Daisy had never been around the mountains. It was rocky. But, it looked homey. She found a smile grow on her face. She was glad to be there with Ezra. If she wasn't there with her she probably would have made a run for it.   
  
"We're here." Peter said with a grin.   
  
Ezra smiled at her, "Lets go Daze."  
  
"Alright." She agreed.  
  
A tall, pretty, African-American girl came walking up to them. She had a big smile.   
  
"Hi Ezra. How are you feeling?" She asked.  
  
Ezra nodded his head, "I'm better. How are you?"  
  
"I'm OK," The girl turned to Daisy, "And you must be Daisy?"   
  
Daisy gave a fake smile, "Wow. I'm known around here. What was there an announcement? Goth girl with problems comes to the mountains. Be ware."  
  
"Its not like Daisy. She is a councilor. She is here to help." Ezra told Daisy.  
  
Kat gave Daisy a quick smile, "I have had problems myself Daisy. I went here."  
  
"Oh well, that makes me feel a whole bunch of a lot better." Daisy answered.  
  
Peter cut in, "Daisy your going to be in the Cliffhangers. Kat is your councilor. And be civil to her won't you?"  
  
"I thought Sophie was the Cliffhanger councilor?" Ezra asked.  
  
Peter smiled at Ezra, "Not anymore."  
  
"Gee--things change fast around here." Ezra said.  
  
Peter grinned, "Alright Ezra you show Daisy around all right?"  
  
"Sure." Ezra answered.   
  
"So where is the first stop tour guide?" Daisy asked coldly.  
  
Ezra looked at her strangely, "What is up with you Daisy?"  
  
"Nothing." Daisy replied.  
  
Ezra shook his head, "Well if nothing is wrong now. I wouldn't like to see you when something is wrong."  
  
Daisy could tell he was losing interest in her. She didn't mean to sound rude, but, she says what is on her mind.   
  
"Are you going to show me around or what?" Daisy asked.  
  
Ezra looked at her. He was so angry at her but, couldn't yell. He looked at her beauty and couldn't say anything. He just nodded.   
  
Daisy was curious why he was looking at her so weird. Probably because of how rude and cruel she was. They just started walking.  
  


****  
  


Shelby was sitting in a small, claustrophobic room. He had a coffee machine, a desk, and three swiveling chairs. She kept contemplating what was going on with Scott. She was in the police department. For the first time she thought. She could have been there for so many other reasons. Her and her friends wild "parties," prostitution, runaway. She shook her head, she was here because she needed to help Scott. The detective entered the room. He sat down next to her. She felt even more trapped in.  
  
"Well, lets start out with a name. I'm Detective Young. And you are?" The detective said. He was young looking. Attractive.   
  
Shelby didn't want to act polite, "Where is Scott?"   
  
He laughed, "Is he your boyfriend?"  
  
"Maybe." Shelby answered roughly.  
  
He looked interested in her life, "So what is your name?"  
  
"Its Shelby Merrick." She answered looking at her feet.  
  
He pushed her chin up to look at him, "I want to see your pretty face. Now I just want to ask you a few questions. Have you ever done drugs before?"  
  
Shelby was outraged, "Excuse me?"  
  
"Have you or Scott ever done drugs before. Shelby I need to know. Its either you tell me or I give you a drug test. " Detective Young told her.  
  
Shelby shook her head, "Give me a drug test I don't care. I'm not telling you."  
  
"This is for his and your safety Shelby," The detective said moving his chair closer to her, "Trust me."  
  
Shelby looked around at the room. She felt her face grow hot. She was "downtown." Because she gave into her temptation.   
  
Shelby nodded his head. She didn't say anything just nodded her head.   
  
  


****  
  


Scott was sitting in the same kind of room as Shelby was in. Except bigger. The desk was bigger and there were more chairs. Scott seemed pretty angry and wild. It was Detective Young and an older Detective.   
  
"I'm telling you the truth! I didn't use the drugs!" Scott yelled.  
  
The detective didn't seem to buy it, "Scott. We saw you buy it."  
  
"Yeah you saw me buy it but, you never saw me use it! Is it illegal to buy something?" Scott shouted.  
  
The detective found himself with a smirk, "No its not illegal to buy _something_ but, buying drugs is illegal."   
  
Scott thought about Shelby, and what was going out with her, "Where is Shelby?"   
  
"She is fine Scott. We are just asking her some questions." Detective Young told Scott calmly.  
  
Scott shook his head, "I swear if something happens to her...I'll give you a reason to lock me up."  
  
"Yeah..Yeah," The older detective said, "We have decided to send you and Shelby to a juvenile hall with a twist. Its called uh..." He looked down at his paper, "Mount Horizon. Its supposed to make miracles."  
  
Scott didn't seem pleased, "What the hell is a Horizon?"  
  
"The school your going to Scott. " Detective Young told him.  
  
"When are we going?" Scott asked.  
  
The detectives looked at one another, "As soon as someone can bring you up."  
  
"Up? Where is this school?" Scott questioned the detective.  
  
Detective Young bit his lip, "In the mountains?"  
  
"The mountains?" Scott asked stunned.  
  
The detectives both shook their heads.  
  


****  
  


  
I've never really been in a police department and never seen anyone arrested so sorry if it seems unrealistic!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
